In operating a craft, such as an aircraft, submarine or lunar lander, the operator needs to quickly ascertain what traffic targets are approaching and determine how best to avoid the targets. Current technology provides the operator with much of the information needed to complete this task. For example, real-time sensors can indicate on a display where traffic targets are located. The ability of these sensors to accurately detect relevant data, such as target location, speed, direction, etc., is continuously being improved. However, current displays are limiting the ability of the operator to quickly understand the data being delivered from the sensors.
Unfortunately, most current displays do not adequately represent the relative location of traffic targets shown on the display. This limits the operator's ability to make a quick determination of which targets pose the greatest threats to the craft. In certain situations, such as in an aircraft, the ability to quickly ascertain such information is crucial to successful navigation of the craft. For example, where more than one target is present, the operator will need to know which target is closest to his own craft in order to determine in which direction the craft should be maneuvered first.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a display which will provide the operator with quick and easy access to depth and relational position data of traffic targets.